


Sky, For Forever

by filthyrevolutionary



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Suicide, soft connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthyrevolutionary/pseuds/filthyrevolutionary
Summary: Imagine if everything Evan said wasn't made up.





	

From: Connor 

To: Evan

hey lover

 

From: Evan

To: Connor

that’s gay, connor.

 

From: Connor 

To: Evan

*loser

wanna hang out?

 

From: Evan

To: Connor

you never want to hang out.

 

From: Connor 

To: Evan

so? i wanna hang out today

 

From: Evan

To: Connor

okay, let’s hang out. where do you want to go?

 

From: Connor 

To: Evan

wherever we end up

 

From: Evan

To: Connor

that makes me nervous. we’re going to the orchard.

 

From: Connor 

To: Evan

that sucks dude

 

From: Evan

To: Connor

no it doesn’t! trees!!!!!

 

From: Connor 

To: Evan

okay evan. i’ll pick you up in 10, yeah?

 

From: Evan

To: Connor

yes. ten minutes exactly.

 

From: Connor 

To: Evan

yeah yeah whatever

see you soon my gay

*my guy

 

From: Evan

To: Connor

;)

 

-xXx-

 

Evan was waiting at his door when Connor’s car pulled up outside his house. He took a deep breath, taking his time. He knew Connor wasn’t going to come inside because Evan never let him come inside. He didn’t want Connor to see his meds, or the takeout boxes on every surface, or realise just how alone he actually was. 

Eventually, Evan stepped outside. He felt more comfortable now that he could see Connor, but he was still nervous around the boy. They’d only recently started going out in public rather than just emailing, so Evan wasn’t used to being with Connor just yet, but he did feel at ease with him. It was a difficult feeling to explain, so he never tried.

They talked a little on the drive to the orchard before Connor pulled up outside some ice cream place. He explained that he used to go there with his family and get a white chocolate chip cone with sprinkles every time.

They walked the rest of the way. It wasn’t far, and they couldn’t really get much closer in the car since the place had shut down. The climbed through a gap in the fence and found a spot in the open field, looking over at the trees.

“I like it here,” Evan mumbled once they had been sat down for a while. He shuffled closer to Connor and rested his head on the other’s shoulder. “It’s calm, isn’t it?”

Connor just nodded and hummed, draping an arm around Evan and ignoring the ache in his stomach that made him want to laugh and cry at the same time. 

Connor hadn’t been paying attention to how long that good ache had been there, but whenever Evan was around was when he could feel it most. He wondered if Evan had the same ache in his own stomach. 

 

-xXx-

 

“Hey, Connor?” Evan asked, swinging his legs from the branch where he was sat at the top of the  tree, looking down through the branches and trying to calculate how far down it actually was. 

Connor looked over at him, a subtle smile on his face. “Hm?”

“What do you think would happen if I fell?” he asked, leaning over a little more, his hands gripping the branch he perched on so tightly that his knuckles were white. He heard Connor chuckle beside him and he relaxed. Hearing Connor laugh was rare. It was like Christmas and summer and ice cream and rain and holding hands.

“You’d probably die,” he joked, wrapping an arm around Evan’s waist. “Don’t worry though. I got you. Won’t let you fall.” His voice was softer now, and Evan felt like it was okay to let go. 

“Would you forgive me?”

“What?”

“If I fell. Would you forgive me?”

“Sure.”

“Do you like me?”

“Sure.”  
  
“Do you like me like that?”

“Sure.”

“Will you kiss me?”

 

A pause. 

 

“Sure.”

 

-xXx-

 

Connor couldn’t understand how he’d gone from kissing Evan Hansen in a tree to climbing to the bottom as fast as he could, his heart beating out of his chest as he screamed Evan’s name. 

Evan was barely there. He could hear Connor’s voice, but he couldn’t respond. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to. He just laid there with tears on his cheeks and nothing was okay. Connor’s boots landed on the grass in from of him and then he had hands in his hair and on his face and a gentle voice in his ear and everything was okay. 

Somehow, Connor had managed to get Evan up off the ground, across the field and all the way back to the car without him actually passing out from the pain. He drove Evan to the hospital and stayed until he spotted Heidi. After that, he disappeared.

 

-xXx-

 

From: Connor

To: Evan

how’re you doing loser?

 

From: Evan

To: Connor

sleepy and sore :(

 

From: Connor

To: Evan

anyone signed your cast yet?

 

From: Evan

To: Connor

what do you think?

 

From: Connor

To: Evan

i’ll sign it

From: Evan

To: Connor

thank you

 

 

From: Connor

To: Evan

dude i’m signing your cast 

that’s no reason to thank me

 

From: Evan

To: Connor

not for that

 

From: Connor

To: Evan

don’t be getting yourself hurt again

scared the shit outta me

 

From: Evan

To: Connor

aww you’re worried about me

 

From: Connor

To: Evan

shut up

 

From: Evan

To: Connor

it’s cute

 

From: Connor

To: Evan

i’m not cute im badass

 

From: Evan

To: Connor

you can be both

 

-xXx-

 

 

From: Evan

To: Connor

they’re lying right?

 

From: Evan

To: Connor

they told me you died

 

From: Evan

To: Connor

it’s not true though

 

From: Evan

To: Connor

connor

 

From: Evan

To: Connor

you gotta stop playing jokes on me

 

From: Evan

To: Connor

it’s not funny

 

From: Evan

To: Connor

connor please

 

From: Evan

To: Connor

i only feel okay when i'm with you and my stomach aches in the best way and i love you connor i love you and you can't be dead because i need to tell you that i love you and you need to hear it

 

 

From: Connor

To: Evan

Error 305: The number you are trying to contact is no longer in service.

 

 


End file.
